A legend on the Titanic
by TwilightPrincessZelink4Ever
Summary: Zelda recalls about her experience on the grandest ship in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Zelda. Zelda Hyrule. I am here to tell you about my experience about the Titanic.

I lived a normal childhood. Or so I think. You see, my mother, Hylia, gave birth to me at the age of 16. At the time, my father, Link, was 20.

When I was a month old, they took me to London just for a vacation. When we came back, all are riches were gone. My parents were both devastated. From then on, we had eachother. That's all that mattered at the time.

…

When I was 9, mother announced she was pregnant. My mind was mixed with opposite emotions like, 'Why? We-No! You! You can barely take care of one child! So why torture another innocent soul?!' But, the good side of me thought, 'Finally, I won't play alone anymore!'

9 months later, mother was going into labor. I remember playing dolls in my room. (Which was really a big closet.) Father then came in with tears in his eyes. He said he had good and bad news. The good news, it was a boy and he is very healthy. The bad news, mother died of birth complications. I then felt tears walking down my face.

For the first time in years, I-I was crying.

I remember running over to my newborn brother and yelling at him, "How could you?! How dare you! You killed mommy! Go to Demise's realm!" (Which means hell.)

To make it worse, father killed himself a year later. He couldn't bare to live without mother. I can't either but, a voice in my head tells me to stay strong.

Every time I go to bed, I pray to Din, Nayru, and Farore that this is a horrible nightmare and that when I wake up, mother and father would be in the bed sound asleep.

When I'd wake up, I'd run to their bed and reality would hit me and I would burst into tears. My brother and I lived alone. And, I was not ok with that.

One time, my tears were interrupted by a knock at the entrance door. Slowly, I walked over to answer it. When I opened it, this woman came in. Not any woman. A wealthy one.

"Well, took 'ya long enough to answer the door!" she said.

"W-who are you?" I said with water still in my eyes.

"Why sugar! I'm your aunt! Impa!"

Aunt? I don't recall mother and father telling me I had an aunt. "Where's Hylia and Link? You know, your parents."

"In-In a better place…" is all I managed to say, holding back the tears. Chocking on the lump in my throat.

She understood what I meant and hugged me. The scent of her expensive perfume was toxicating my nose. I've never smelled something so sweet in my life!

We are interrupted by the cry of my brother. "You have a little brother?" she asks surprised. I nod then hesitate to show her but, I then led her the way to him. "Oh my goddesses! He looks adorable!"

"He's a year old." I add. "He kinda resembles you, Zelda."

"I guess so."

"What's his name?" she asks.

I take a deep breath and say, "Peter. Peter Hyrule."

"I love it." She responds.

I smile but it soon fades when I realize, why is she here? And why did she choose just now to visit? So without sounding rude I say, "Um, why are you here?"

"Ah yes…" she puts Peter down and says, " Yes, I must talk to you about an opportunity."

"Go on…"

"Well, I heard about a grand ship being built in Liverpool and I thought maybe, you can come with me on it."

"Well, where's it headed to?"

"America. New York to be exact. Please Zelda, come with me. You and your little brother have nothing here. Please come to America to start fresh. Start a new life!"

I think about it then say, "Ok. We'll go."

"Oh thank you! Rumor has it that about 4 more years until it's complete!"

-4 years later-

(Zelda is 14 and her brother is 5)

I'm getting my brother dressed. Today's the big day! We're headed to America! I put on my dress (The white one from Skyward Sword.) and wait for Aunt Impa to pick us up.

…

She finally comes.

"Oh hello! Wait. You're not wearing that are you Zelda?"

"It's all I got."

"Oh goodness no!" She changes me into another dress. (It's the blue one from Alttp)

I look so gorgeous! My blonde hair is topped off with a little crown that Impa insisted on me wearing. Its obvious were going in first class.

"Come now! We must leave now! We mustn't be late!" Auntie says.

"But-But what about our clothes?" I say.

"Oh I've bought you two tons of fancy clothes! Don't worry! Now please get in the car."

All of us get in and we're off! To America! As soon as I get there, I'm going to forget about every little thing and start fresh. Yes, that is what I'll be doing once I get to America.

**A/N:**

**If you won't me to continue, leave a review and I'll certainly will continue!**


	2. Day 1 (part 1)

**Zelda's POV **

We are so close to the dock that I can smell the sea…

Once we get there, the coachmen open the door and help us out. They also get all of our bags and auntie gives them a dime for helping us.

I stare at the gigantic ship. 'How does it look inside?' I wonder. My thoughts are disturbed by,

"Zelda! Come here please! I'd like you to meet some of my friends!" I hear Aunt say.

I smile and respond yes all while looking at the ship.

Though, As soon as I turn around, I bump into a boy that looks around my age. But, he drops his bags and everything in them falls out. I take a look at the boy and see that he's a 3rd class boy. Very poor.

"Uh…I'm sorry!" I blurt out and begin to redden with embarrassment. I then help him pack his bags. All he does is chuckle.

Chuckle? Why would you chuckle when a random person just bumped into you and made you drop your bags? Ugh. 3rd class people…Peasants as aunt Impa calls them, they are confusing…

"It's quite alright miss!" He says while packing his stuff.

'And your quite alright yourself…' I say in my mind. This boy…He has dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and very nice features…

'Zelda! Get ahold of yourself! This boy-This peasant! Is, well, a peasant! Surely, I shouldn't be checking him out! How Silly of me…!'

I think I froze while thinking this because he has everything in his bag now…

"Link! C'mon! They are almost closing the entrance to 3rd class! We mustn't be late!" I hear a male voice say. I then turn my head and see a man, perhaps the age of 20? Anyways, this man also has blonde hair and blue eyes! Perhaps, they are brothers?

This 'Link' person gets up and says, "Hold up, Jack! Wait for me!" he gets his bag and starts to run towards this 'Jack' person.

How rude! They just leave me there! I sigh and walk my way towards Impa.

"There you are Zelda! Anyways, I's like you to meet the DeWitt Bukater's!" Impa says.

"Oh uh…Hello! It's nice to meet you! All of you!" I say with a smile. I'm still trying to recover from the 'peasant encounter'…

"Pleasure to meet you, Zelda." One of them says.

"Rose! How rude of you! Introduce yourself!" Another woman says.

"My apologies, Zelda. I am Rose Dewitt Bukater. And this is my future husband, Caledon Hockley." She says.

All I do is smile and nod yes.

…

After we all introduce ourselves, we board the ship and say our goodbyes for now.

Aunt Impa says we all have our own rooms. Well, me and her do. Peter is staying with my aunt.

And now, here I am in my room. I like how it sounded…

My room.

_My room…All to myself…Finally. _

After I explore my room, I sit on the couch and start to daydream…

To be specific, about the 'Peasant incident…'

I wonder to myself if I should tell Impa…

My thought is interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Yes? Who is it? You may come in." I say.

The opens to reveal…Rose! She's about 5 years older than me…give or take, but, hey! She's close to my age!

"My apologies, Zelda but, I was wondering if you would like to join us for dinner?" she says.

I smile and say, "Of Course! Are my brother and aunt going, though?"

"I'm afraid not…Impa was putting, or at least trying, to put your brother to sleep. Mother asked Impa and she said she was perfectly fine with it." She smiles when she's done.

"Oh ok! Let me…um, get dressed!" I say.

"Of course! May I wait here?"

"Sure!" I say and hurry to get changed.

…

I come out wearing a dress that I adore!

…

Rose and I walk to the dinner area and take our seats…

…

Everything was going smoothly until, Rose got up all of a sudden and left!

Her mother idmeadietly worries but, I assure her that I'll go talk some sense into her…

So, I go!

**A/N:**

**This chapter to me was like, meh… **

**I had a major writers block with it so, I added characters from the movie! **

**So now, the story is going to be an AU to the original Titanic movie (1998) **

**It's going to be in Zelda's POV and someone else's POV… I'll let you guess who it is… ;)**

**I'll give you a hint! It's not going to be in Impa's, peter's, or any other character that was in the movie! **

**Here's a link to the dress Zelda was wearing:**

** pin/113856696805698088/**

**But, 'til next time, REVIEW and bye! **


End file.
